


Watching Scary Movies

by jcksnwhttsmrs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Hockey, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksnwhttsmrs/pseuds/jcksnwhttsmrs
Summary: You were the face behind the social media for the Maple Leafs, and more often than not, Auston Matthews was the face in front of it. He woos you into a scary movie date and you see where things go from there.
Relationships: Auston Matthews/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Watching Scary Movies

You really couldn’t believe you were doing this. You had sworn you wouldn’t do this. To top it all off, you were going to see a scary movie. Despite the big game you talked about how horror was your thing, you didn’t think you would actually have to prove it. Especially not to a sunglasses and baseball cap-wearing Auston Matthews.

Working PR for the Maple Leafs, you didn’t usually get attached to players but when Matthews busted out of the gate in his rookie season the way he did, obviously attention was all on him. So as your job called for, you were always ripping him out of the locker room post-game to interview, or take snapchats of him. And from there you two just got friendly.

So when the topic of conversation on media day, turned to how many scary movies everyone had seen, you couldn’t keep your mouth shut because you were truly the biggest horror movie fan you’ve ever known. Somewhere between Willy never having seen It, and the photographer never having seen any of the Halloween’s, you started rattling off every title you could think of and everyone was in awe.

“Seen the new Annabelle yet?” Auston asked you, running a towel over his wet hair coming off the ice. Willy and Mitch shot each other a look of amusement. “Haven’t had the chance,” you said back. With a raised eyebrow, the teen who towered over you asked “Do you wanna?”

And that’s how you ended up here, at a AMC on the outskirts of Toronto with Auston Matthews who was trying to keep a low profile. “You look like a douchebag,” you told him as he refused to take off his glasses and hat even in the dim lighting of the theatre. “A douchebag who just shelled out fifty bucks so you could have popcorn and cookie dough bites,” he pointed out.

You rolled your eyes. “Poor you, it’s not like you didn’t just make a million dollars since this time last year.” He leaned back in the seat, resting his arm slightly around your shoulders and putting his Nike-clad foot up on the seat in front of him. “I forgot you know everything about me.” he said with a playful smile.

You looked over, slowly at his hand that rested not too far from your face and raised an eyebrow at him. “Pulling the move, and the previews haven’t even ended. My, Matthews, you move fast,” you teased.

He pulled his arm away and you felt a rush of cool air hit you from where it at been. “Are you even allowed into this movie?” you continued, remembering the first time you had learned his age and was dumbfounded. There was no possible way that he could be four years younger than you. Not looking like that. Part of you still didn’t believe it.

“Yeah, yeah. Just wait for the movie to start,” he shoved his hand into the bucket of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth just as the lights got darker and it was clear the movie was beginning. You settled into your seat, ready for a relatively calm few hours. You didn’t usually scare easy. It would be fine.

…

An hour later and it was anything but fine. You knew this was going to be good, but for some reason it had really gotten the best of you. Every scene with that damn doll, had you shoving your face into Auston’s arm. He snickered the first few times, but by now he had thrown his arm back over the back of your seat so it was more like you were ramming your face into his chest.

A brief moment of a not-so-scary scene had occurred and you took a moment to notice just how close you two got. Your torso’s lined up leaving no space between you, following all the way down your legs. As an added touch, somewhere along the line you had crossed your legs and your shoes even looking like they were holding hands. For the first time all night you looked up at Auston’s face.

Seeing you out of the corner of his eye, he glanced over at you as well but it was barely half a second before the movie had you literally jump in your seat. You rested your head on his shoulder with your eyes closed once again, and heard him laugh. “Shut up” you whispered.

Despite now being aware of how close you were to Auston, you just decided to stay like that letting the rest of the movie play out as it did. It was a lot of you jumping, and turning to him but neither of you really acknowledged it. Leaving the theatre, you dumped the half-eaten popcorn bucket and warm soda in the trash and pushed through the doors to the outside. “It was alright.” you stated.

He let out a chuckle, “Alright? You seemed scared to death almost the entire time.” You felt a blush rise to your cheeks, thinking about that. You hoped he wouldn’t bring it up. “Yeah, I mean…it was jump-scary but it wasn’t really like, good. A scary movie should get to you psychologically. That isn’t gonna keep me up at night,” you tried to explain.

“It’s gonna keep me up at night,” he mumbled. “You didn’t seem scared once,” you said, and he just shook his head and laughed. “Not what I meant.” You narrowed your eyes, wondering if that was a vague sexual innuendo like your mind originally jumped to but decided against it. You weren’t even going to entertain that.

“Well, it’s been real. It’s been fun. But it’s been about seven hours since I’ve made any noise on the beloved Maple Leafs snapchat account so I think it’s time for me to go,” you told him. “Put me on there,” he said, stopping after beginning to part ways outside the movie theatre. “Uh, no. You were on there enough this morning.”

“Are you still signed in on your phone?” he asked, before pulling it out of your hands and opening the app. Taking his sunglasses off, and flipping his baseball hat on to backwards, he lifted up the phone and started recording. “What’s up Toronto? We just saw Annabelle 2-” he started, trying to get you in the video as well before you jumped out of it. “It was good as f-” “No cursing!” You cut him off and the video ended with you jumping to reach for the phone as Auston held it over his head. Once posting it, he handed the phone back to you with a smug look on his face.

You made a mental note to delete it when you got home. It probably wasn’t great for publicity, and you typically weren’t supposed to be in shots. After the short ride back to your house from where you and Auston had parted, you picked your phone up again and you’d never seen snapchat notifications accumulate that quickly since the last game of the season. “Are they dating?!!?!?!” sprawled all over it. You quickly locked your phone and put it face down in your console before closing your eyes. That was quite possibly scarier than the movie itself.


End file.
